The Unwanted Nap
by Royal Detective
Summary: Every little kid hates naps especially Calista but they don't realize that naps are very helpful. With a little help from her favorite people, will Calista be able to realize that naps are important?


_**A/N:**_ Okay, I had hard time deciding what my Cedric and Calista story was going to be about but I finally figured it out. I don't intend for this to be long. I hope you like it.

 _ **The Unwanted Nap**_

She didn't want it to come. In fact, every time she heard the "N" word the girl wanted to scream. Her mother had made her do those things before and she had let it come after a long fight but now she didn't want to do it, not when she was having fun at her uncle's.

"Thank-you for inviting us to dine with you, Your Majesty." Cordelia thanked King Roland who sat at the very head of the table.

You're quite welcome. While your castle is being under the remodeling project we wanted to show are hospitality. You, Calista and Cedric are welcome join us anytime you like." Roland answered with a smile and nodded toward his royal sorcerer who sat quietly next to Calista.

"While we did enjoy luncheon and desert I am afraid it is time for Calita's nap. If you will excuse me, I must put her to bed." There it was the "N" word. That dreaded word she heard every day! Why couldn't she had been a big kid like the king's children, they didn't have to take naps.

"But I don't want to take a nap, mummy. I want to stay up and play some more." Calista answered in a excited voice.

"You must take a nap otherwise you will be very grumpy." Cordelia answered"Take your uncle for example, when we were children and he didn't take a nap he was very grumpy...well grumpier than usual since that is his part of his personality."

"HEY!"

"Unless, Sofia comes along.." Wormwood muttered under his breath.

Cedric glared at the raven and hoped the bird didn't speak again less the other members of the royal family get suspicious. The outside environment had given the sorcerer an excuse to bring Wormwood along for lunch saying that the bird could fly around and stretch his wings, now he just hoped the raven would keep his beak shut for the picnic. It was good thing the picnic was coming to a close.

"I was not that grumpy, Cordelia. Besides for all we both know you may be referring to father." Cedric said as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh no, it was you Cedric. When we were kids you were a bear." Roland agreed.

"I was-"

"I have an idea," Sofia interrupted "How about Mr. Cedric and I see that Calista gets ready for bed."

There was a long silence as the royal family and the others sat there. While Calista still didn't want to take a nap she didn't want her uncle and mom fighting again like the day they first arrived. Perhaps she could still find a way to get out of it.

"Yeah, Uncle Ceddy can tuck me in for my nap." Calista answered then jumped out of her chair, gave a curtsy and pulled her uncle towards the castle with Sofia following behind.

"And to think I thought she didn't want a nap... " James trailed off. "I don't blame her, I hate hem too!" then laughed which earned him a glare by everyone except Cordelia.

Cordelia sat back down in her chair and sighed "I hope Cedric and Sofia will be able to get Calista to sleep. She fights so hard to stay awake that it gets her to sleep."

"Don't worry," Miranda assured her. "Sofia will a way to help Cedric get the girl to sleep."

"Yeah, I remember when she got a giant to go to sleep. Remember that Baileywick?" James asked the steward who stood a few feet away from the table behind Roland.

"All too well, Prince James." The steward answered with a grimace at the remembrance of James being put in charge of the kingdom.

* * *

"I can't believe Cordelia thought I got grumpy if I didn't take a nap. Her memory must be fuzzy." Cedric said as he, Sofia and Wormwood waited for Calista to get done changing.

"But you do get grumpy, Mr. Cedric. Don't you rember when I had to 'force' you to take a nap?" Sofia asked

"You practically made a deal with him." Wormwood snickered as he was perched on his master's shoulder. "And the only reason he agreed was for you to make me try on a outfit!" The bird shuddered at the memory. "I hope to never get involved in your little deals or your problems again."

"WORMY!" Cedric yelled

"Don't try to argue Cedric, you know it's true." The raven smirked. "Why I even rember you running into a wall while you argued with Sofia."

"The next time I hear you bragging about my...'inconvenient adventures' I'll have to remind you of yours."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, I would Wormy. Shall we reacall the time you got all loopy on medicine..."

Before the master and pet could contue their bickering Calista opened the door to see the three waiting for her.

"I'm dressed for bed." Calista said with a frown. "But still don't want a nap."

"We all need extra sleep sometimes, Calista." Sofia answered as she lead the little girl back inside to the bed. "Just think of all the wonderful dreams that await you."

"But I want to play." Calista wined.

"But if you're lucky and get to control your dreams I bet you'll get to play with all sorts of toys."

"Toys?" Calista asked. Now this napping thing started to sound interesting but..."I want someone to play with ...I want to play with you Uncle Ceddy."

"You won't be able to play if you don't get your nap out." The sorcerer said as placed her on the bed and tucked her in.

"But I want to play now..."

"Well, that's too bad because it's my nap time too." Cedric said

"Your Nap time?" Calista asked

"Your nap time?" Wormy echoed in confusion. "Since when-" Before the raven could ask his question Cedric magically sealled the bird's beak shut.

"Yes, it is my nap time." Cedric said again. "And if you don't let me get my nap out I'll be as grumpy as a bear and I wouldn't be in the best of moods as your mother put it."

"She did say that didn't she but I thought you said you-"

"Well, while I was arguing with shutted-beak here I realized that Cordelia and Sofia were right. I can get grumpier tham my usual grumpy."

"So I guess I need a nap too so that I will be in a good mood huh?" Calista asked finally realizing what her mother and uncle had been trying to tell her.

"That's right." Cedric answered.

After thinking over the conversation and recalling her attitude during lunch Calista realized that her mother and Uncle Cedric were right and naps were helpful. With a smile she answered "Okay, I'll take a nap but after that I want to play games with you and Sofia, Uncle Ceddy!"

"Calista, you got yourself a deal." Cedric answered.

* * *

Once the three left Calista's room Cedric undid the the spell on Wormwood and to no surprise the raven didn't look happy of the incident. "Don't ever do that again!" The bird yelled. "Besides, what was with all this 'It is my nap time as well?"

"Because it is Wormy," Cedric said "I may not do it everyday but I do need a nap."

"That's great Mr. Cedric," Sofia answered with a smile. "I better go rejoin the others outside and tell them we able to convince Calista to take a nap and maybe tonight we can catch up on our lessons,"

After agreeing to that plan sorcerer apprentice both hugged then went their seprate ways.

"Humans..." Wormwood muttered.

"Are you needing a nap to Wormy?" Cedric asked with a smirk.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Clearly, this is not my best work but this plot was hard to write for. Hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
